Heart Shatters (A JTK Love story)
by PuppiesPaw12
Summary: WARNING THIS IS A REQUEST TO A FAN IT DOES CONTAIN AN OC This is the story of 13 year old Korbyn James who falls in love with Jeff


Heart Shatters

A Jeff the Killer love story

**Hi there. My name is Korbyn James. I'm 13 years old, and I live with my 3 brothers and sister. I know what you're thinking, "****_Where are your parents?_****" Well they died in a car wreck when I was 4. The rest of my family is all the way across the country in California, Louisiana, and Kentucky, I live in New York. My sister, the oldest, is in charge of the house. Her name is Alex, she's twins with my brother Axel. He's the oldest of the boys, but Alex is an hour and a half older than Axel. My brothers Jeff and Chase work to pay for the house. We have 2 dogs. Silvak and Eagle, our family is abnormal and we enjoy it.**

I've lived a strange life. I'm homeschooled, and my only friends are my family members and my books. Jeff and I have been the closest after mom and dad uh, left. He and I shared a room since I was 4. He's stood up for me, he's been kind to me, he's a great big brother. I sat on my side of the room reading, drawing or writing. Jeff would sit with me and talk to me when i'd draw and write. Chase, Axel, and Alex work every day so I don't see them often to get to know them.

I woke up Saturday morning, everyones day off, the day of my parents death, my birthday. I layed on my bed petting Silvak listening to my Ipod through my headphones. "Silvak, go find Eagle, i'll take you guys for a walk." I said petting his head. He jumped off my bed and walked to Jeff's side of the room. "Morning sleepyhead" Said a wide awake Jeff from across the room. I looked to the alarm clock to see the time. 7:00 A.M. "Why are you up so early?" I said looking over at him since he usually got up around noon. "Didn't sleep last night" He said. "Really? You were up all night?" I said yawning. "So. Going on a walk alone?" He said looking at Eagle and Silvak. "No I'll have Silvak and Eagle with me." I said looking at the dogs. "Mind if I tag along?" He smiled. "Nah come if you want" I said. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my purple checkered shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked to the bathroom and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom back to mine and Jeff's room. I grabbed my black hoodie, put it on and walked downstairs to see Jeff holding the dogs leashes. I grabbed Eagles leash and petted her head. I walked up to Jeff and hugged him. "Happy birthday Jeffy." I said. He squeezed me in a hug lifting me up. "Happy birthday Korby" He said setting me down and we walked out the door towards the direction of the park.

We got to the park and Jeff sat on a bench. "We should take a break" He said sitting on the bench letting Silvak's leash go. I let Eagle's leash go and let her play in the snow as I walked over and sat next to Jeff. Jeff grabbed a pile of snow and shoved it down the back of my hoodie. I stood up shaking it out. I threw a snowball at his face and started an all out snow war. Chase came up to us in the middle of the war and threw snow at us joining in the war. We continued playing until we were snow covered and frozen to the core. On the way home Eagle got so tired Jeff carried her home!

We got home and all walked upstairs. I went to the bathroom and changed back into my pajama's and walked to Axel's room. I opened the door to see a horrific site. His now blood-stained sheets were his final resting place. I heard him gasp for air and say quietly "_run_" before he took his last breath. I leaned over his body looking at the stab wound in his chest, he took a blade straight through the heart. Crying, I ran to Alex's room to see the same sight. A body laying on the bed with a knife in the heart. "Poor deluted Korbyn. Trying to rescue her dead brother and sister. HA! I bet you'll put up a fight." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a man in a white hoodie with the hood up, holding a knife. It was a clean knife. "No no no no no no NO!" I screamed as he rushed at me, tackling me to the ground. He stabbed my shoulder just missing my heart. "You're actually kinda cute I think i'll mess with you first" He said smiling. I watched him jet out the window.

I held my bleeding shoulder and made my way down the hallway I passed out just before the stairs and fell down them. I landed at the bottom flight bleeding. The last thing I heard before going under were sirens and Jeff and Chase calling my name. I awoke in the hospital with the man in the hoodie sitting next to me. "Hey again cutie." He grinned. "Wha- where am I?" I said. "In the hospital you went into a coma after I stabbed you next to your heart." He smiled. He pulled his hood down to reveal his bleach white skin, dark eyes, and his horrifying _Chelsea Smile_. "Y-you're" I was cut off by him. "Yup, Jeff the killer." He said. I started looking around frantically. "Relax, i'm not gonna kill you, yet." He smiled.


End file.
